Marca Negra No Leão
by Miwi
Summary: E se o controle de Voldemort sobre a mente de Harry Potter fosse longe demais?


**Nota da autora: **mais um dos contos da Miwi. É, aqueles contos, aquelas histórias curtas, que dão vontade de arrancar os cabelos e chorar e sair correndo pela casa. Leia por sua própria conta e risco. Ah, e Protège Moi quer dizer Proteja-me. E sim, esse é mais um de meus PoemaFics, e o poema é de minha autoria.

**Marca Negra no Leão**

**MiWi**

**09/01/05**

_Matar ou morrer_

_Matar e morrer_

_Matar é morrer_

_Você diz, eu não acredito_

Dumbledore estava morto.

Essas três palavras já eram suficientes para mandar boa parte dos bruxos da Inglaterra às lágrimas em questão de segundos – sejam de absoluta tristeza ou alegria, conforme o lado pelo qual lutavam.

Aquela foi uma das noites mais longas que o mundo mágico da Inglaterra já presenciou – quando a notícia começou a se espalhar, através de lareiras, corujas e qualquer outro meio de comunicação que estivesse disponível.

Foi naquela noite que Severo Snape percebeu que estava tudo perdido. Mais de cento e cinqüenta anos de experiências, lutas, conhecimento... tudo jogado fora, num único golpe. Tendo nunca acreditado na profecia, Snape sempre achou que seria Dumbledore quem iria acabar com Voldemort de uma vez por todas.

E agora ele estava morto.

Dumbledore foi a primeira (e, muito provavelmente, a última) pessoa a acreditar em Severo Snape; se não houvesse outros motivos pelos quais lutar pela Ordem da Fênix, esse já seria o suficiente.

Confiança.

Quantas vezes essa palavra já foi confundida por esperança?

Pois Severo não havia vivido sequer cinqüenta anos ainda, e já achava que havia visto demais, demais para ainda ter alguma esperança no mundo.

Ele se perguntou se aquela noite marcava o início da queda, ou se era apenas a consumação de um fato – não havia mais volta, agora.

Naquela noite turbulenta, naqueles campos nos arredores de Hogsmeade, ao ver Dumbledore caindo, os olhos abertos numa expressão congelada para sempre de absoluto horror, Snape soube que seria para sempre um Comensal da Morte.

Poucas pessoas presenciaram a cena fatal, mas Snape havia resolvido se virar naquela direção naquele exato momento. Dumbledore e Voldemort se encaravam, andando em círculos e lançando feitiços na esperança de capturar o inimigo num momento de distração.

Dumbledore foi o primeiro a se distrair, mas não em relação a Voldemort. Um momento, um único momento que decidiu tudo: Dumbledore olhou para o lado, percebendo que alguém se aproximara dele. Fez isso sem tirar os olhos de Voldemort.

Não que isso fosse necessário; Voldemort abaixara a varinha assim que vira que Dumbledore se voltava na direção da terceira pessoa.

Dumbledore nunca chegou a reparar nisso, mas Snape, sim.

A terceira pessoa era Harry Potter – o grande salvador do mundo mágico, na opinião de todos com exceção de Severo Snape.

Vendo determinação no olhar de Harry, Dumbledore sorriu, e seu olhar adquiriu o seu conhecido brilho benigno.

Foi a última vez que os olhos de Dumbledore adquiriram qualquer tipo de brilho.

O jovem levantou sua varinha, abrindo a boca para dizer as palavras que começavam a se formar em sua garganta. Mais tarde alguns iriam dizer que Harry chegou a direcionar a varinha na direção de Voldemort e que acabara errando o golpe. Severo Snape jamais seria uma dessas pessoas – mesmo que, nos longos anos que se seguiriam, tudo o que ele desejasse fosse acreditar nisso. Não, a varinha nunca foi apontada na direção de Voldemort naquela noite.

Naquela noite, Harry levantara sua varinha para matar Dumbledore.

_- Avada Kedavra_ – e o brilho, tão terrivelmente parecido com o brilho dos olhos de Harry, foi tudo o que Snape foi capaz de ver por um instante, o mais longo instante que já presenciara.

Aqueles que teriam sido capazes de suportar a perda de Dumbledore sem se desesperarem ou perderem o controle foram os primeiros a caírem em pedaços ao descobrirem que fora Harry Potter quem matara o velho homem.

E Snape viu tudo – sua vida como duplo espião, o trabalho em Hogwarts, a Ordem da Fênix – cair junto com o corpo sem vida de Dumbledore.

Mesmo a uma certa distância, Snape não pôde deixar de ver que Dumbledore ainda tivera tempo de perder todas as esperanças antes de cair ao chão – e era engraçado como aquele estranho sentimento, aquela estranha confiança no mundo, cultivado por mais de cento e cinqüenta anos, não precisara de mais do que milésimos de segundo para se dissipar em meio ao ar.

Severo ainda dirigiu mais um olhar na direção de Harry. Por um instante, pensou ter visto desespero, em sua forma mais pura e absoluta de terror, cruzar os olhos do jovem. Mas, tão rápido quanto surgira, aquele brilho desapareceu, e os olhos do Menino que Sobreviveu voltaram ao tom opaco de antes.

Harry caíra de joelhos ao chão, encarando o corpo inerte do velho – tão alheio ao resto da batalha que Voldemort poderia ter lhe lançado um Imperdoável com facilidade. Mas, a essas alturas, Snape sabia que ele não faria isso.

Não... Voldemort apenas sorria, o sorriso de uma cobra que havia acabado de dar o seu bote.

Resolvendo se aproximar, Snape parecia cada vez mais alerta ao mundo ao seu redor. A grama e a terra que se acumulavam sobre suas botas de combate, as pessoas correndo de um lado para o outro, comemorando, chorando, tentando se defender. O ar pesado da noite rodeando-o, comprimindo-o, como se mesmo o ar estivesse cheio de pesar.

A ausência da chuva; sim, porque deveria ter chovido naquela noite. Mas Snape quase poderia jurar que nunca havia visto uma noite tão estrelada e sem nuvens quanto aquela. E por um instante ele poderia amaldiçoar a insensibilidade dos céus: como ousavam não chorar a perda de Dumbledore? Como ousavam não lamentar a corrupção de Harry Potter?

E ele iria se perguntar até o último dia se Harry de fato murmurara algo como um pedido de desculpas ao antigo mestre, ou se teria sido apenas um devaneio seu, uma última tentativa de jogar lucidez àquela noite de horrores.

Viu quando Voldemort desaparatou, no que foi seguido por Harry e pelos outros Comensais da Morte. Mas não conseguiu se mover.

Lembrou-se de ter sentido algo vagamente parecido com tristeza ao saber da morte de sua mãe, um sombrio desespero ao perceber que fazer uso da Arte das Trevas apenas o consumia mais e mais, até ele perceber que as uvas não eram mais tão doces quanto deveriam ser.

Mas aquela noite foi a primeira vez na vida de Severo Snape que ele caiu ao chão e chorou como uma criança, até seus olhos arderem, até suas bochechas queimaram pelo calor de suas lágrimas, até perceber que teria de desaparatar dali se quisesse não ser pego pelos Aurores.

Pois, agora, ele seria para sempre um Comensal da Morte.

_Há escuridão em seus olhos_

_Devo me assustar por suas idéias nefastas_

_Ou pelo vazio do seu olhar_

_Que falha em refletir a luz_

_Que deveria emanar dos meus?_

Começou no quinto ano... ou teria sido no quarto? Não, as primeiras interferências intencionais começaram no quinto ano, e só adquiriram estabilidade durante a metade do sexto ano de Harry.

No início, se restringiam a sonhos – sonhos dos quais Harry nunca se recordava, senão pelo terror que sentia toda vez que acordava no meio da noite, gritando e pálido como os fantasmas de Hogwarts.

E tentaram lhe ensinar Oclumência, e Harry jogara essa chance fora – e, com ela, toda e qualquer esperança de não ser possuído pelo Lorde das Trevas.

A ligação entre ambos se tornava mais forte a cada dia, e mesmo isso passou despercebido aos olhares dos amigos de Harry, dos professores, até mesmo de Dumbledore. Harry estava sozinho, lutando uma batalha dentro de sua mente, uma batalha que ele nunca poderia ganhar.

Quando se deu conta disso, tentou voltar a aprender Oclumência, mas já era tarde demais. O próprio Dumbledore estava lhe dando as aulas agora – não havia mais tempo a perder, e Harry teria que estar preparado para combater a força mental de alguém pelo menos tão forte quanto o velho diretor de Hogwarts.

Mas Voldemort já tinha ido longe demais, e quando Dumbledore invadia a mente de Harry ele não conseguia distinguir o que era a mente de Harry e o que era a mente de Voldemort.

Ainda assim, nada foi feito – era Harry Potter, o Grande Menino Que Sobreviveu. Ele eventualmente conseguiria transpor esse obstáculo.

Mas não, ele não conseguiu, e no sétimo ano ele acabou por sucumbir.

Voldemort tinha controle absoluto sobre a mente de Harry.

Não era possível saber com certeza como ele conseguira isso – começara de maneira involuntária, com Harry sendo capaz de observar os atos de Voldemort sempre que este se encontrava com as emoções à flor da pele, e vice-versa, e era sempre mais fácil quando uma das partes se encontrava dormindo.

Os sonhos... foi através dos sonhos que Voldemort encontrou sua primeira brecha. Nem ele nem Harry tinham muito controle sobre essa estranha conexão entre eles, e quando Voldemort soube, através de Severo Snape, que Harry estava treinando Oclumência, ele temeu pelo pior; talvez Harry fosse capaz de se proteger de Voldemort, e até mesmo de contra-atacar.

Voldemort instruíra Snape para que parasse de dar aulas a Harry, mas este apenas argumentou, dizendo que Dumbledore o ensinaria se fosse assim, o que seria ainda pior. E Voldemort consentiu que Snape continuasse com suas aulas.

Foi uma agradável surpresa para ele descobrir que Harry Potter havia desistido das aulas.

- Mas... por quê? Por que, Severo, Harry Potter desistiria da Oclumência? – veio a pergunta de Voldemort, a voz baixa e semelhante à de uma cobra. Ele não havia dito a Snape sobre suas invasões à mente de Harry Potter, nada além do estritamente necessário; não queria que ninguém soubesse disso antes da hora.

Snape tremera, de raiva e de apreensão. – Ele viu coisas que não devia, Lorde.

- Dumbledore pode desconfiar de você se você deixar de dar aulas ao garoto, como você mesmo disse – disse Voldemort, uma mão acariciando a cabeça de Nagini, que se aninhava languidamente sobre o colo deste.

- Foi o garoto quem desistiu das aulas, Lorde – e Snape fez uma pequena reverência, jamais tirando os olhos de Nagini ou de Voldemort. – Dumbledore não desconfia.

E Voldemort sorrira. – Não, é claro que não. Senão, ele já o teria assassinado, não é mesmo? Por trabalhar para os dois lados... esse é o mais alto tipo de traição, Snape, nem mesmo Dumbledore perdoaria algo assim.

Snape fora incapaz de responder, dando apenas um sorriso amargurado.

E ele era cada vez melhor, suas invasões à mente de Harry eram cada vez mais precisas, mais certeiras. Deixando de apenas influenciar as decisões de Harry, Voldemort começava a dominar o rapaz.

- Você não pode resistir, rapaz.

E Harry não resistia.

No início do sétimo ano, Voldemort decidiu testar seu novo brinquedinho, e Hogwarts inteira ficou escandalizada ao ver Harry se levantar de seu lugar na mesa da Grifinória e ir calmamente até a mesa da Sonserina, onde deu um beijo cinematográfico em ninguém menos do que Draco Malfoy. Quando lhe perguntaram, algumas horas mais tarde, o que estava em sua cabeça quando ele resolvera fazer aquilo, Harry não conseguiu responder – e começou a chorar.

Disseram que estava louco.

- Louco de amores por um Malfoy? – vinha a resposta incrédula de Rony.

E discutiam, e discutiam, e provavelmente ninguém estava mais surpreso com tudo aquilo do que o próprio Draco Malfoy, que não parava de grunhir coisas como "Aquele homossexual!" e "Gay do caramba, nem para saber beijar direito".

Harry não estava surpreso – seu terror era tão profundo, tão terrível, que ele era incapaz de sentir outra coisa que não aquele arrebatador sentimento.

Havia percebido que iria perder tudo. Mas não estava disposto a admitir derrota, não ainda. Na realidade, não contou a ninguém sobre as invasões de Voldemort, e era tão mais fácil simplesmente mentir, dizer que estava tudo bem, que ele estava apenas passando por um momento difícil – e era tão fácil aceitar isso, afinal, ele era um adolescente de dezessete anos em meio a uma guerra na qual era esperado que ele fizesse o movimento decisivo. Seria estranho se ele não estivesse passando por um momento difícil.

E ainda assim, Harry tinha certeza de que conseguiria superar tudo aquilo se ainda tivesse algum controle sobre sua mente. Não contou aos seus amigos – eles se afastariam, não é mesmo? O que mais eles poderiam fazer? E Harry só queria poder caminhar pelos corredores com Hermione e Rony por mais algum tempo, por mais ínfimo que fosse. Ele não teve coragem suficiente para abrir mão disso.

Ou continuar a caminhar lado a lado com seus melhores amigos, sabendo que Voldemort poderia invadir sua mente a qualquer momento e fazê-lo matar as últimas coisas que ele ainda tinha de importante na vida exigia mais coragem do que simplesmente desistir de tudo?

Algumas semanas mais tarde, Draco o encontrara andando sozinho pelo corredor. Com um sorriso de puro deboche, ele foi até Harry, esbarrando contra o outro com toda força. Esperou que Harry erguesse os olhos e o fitasse com ódio, com raiva, e tentasse azará-lo, e Draco estava preparado para se vingar de Harry, se vingar por fazê-lo passar por aquela maldita humilhação.

Harry não se dera ao trabalho de olhar na direção de Draco, e apenas continuou caminhando pelo corredor, cabisbaixo. – Ei, garoto da cicatriz, quando Voldemort conseguir aprisionar você, eu vou ser o primeiro a te levar pro inferno! – disse, ainda tentando conseguir a atenção de Harry.

À menção de Voldemort, Harry parou e lentamente se virou na direção de Draco. Levantou o olhar, incerto, e fitou Draco por alguns instantes, o olhar trêmulo, como se esperasse algo, algo que simplesmente não vinha. – Quando ele conseguir me aprisionar? – a voz de Harry não ia muito além de um murmúrio, e Draco precisou se esforçar para conseguir ouvir o que Harry dizia. – Você não faz idéia, faz? Não... ninguém faz idéia, não é mesmo? Você sequer faz idéia do que seja o inferno – e continuou a caminhar, dessa vez passando reto por Draco. Estava tão perdido que trocar a direção na qual caminhava não pareceu fazer diferença alguma para ele. Draco ficou fitando o vazio antes de olhar em volta e se descobrir sozinho no corredor. Voltou a caminhar com pressa; já estava atrasado para as suas aulas.

Era engraçado, mas ainda havia gente em Hogwarts que conseguia pensar nas aulas – e não apenas Hermione e os professores, mas também muitos Corvinais, Lufa-Lufas e até mesmo alguns Grifinórios e Sonserinos.

Draco era uma dessas pessoas – seu pai lhe prometera que ele poderia trabalhar no Ministério, mas para isso ele precisaria de boas notas.

Harry, não.

Ele já sabia perfeitamente o que o esperava do lado de fora de Hogwarts.

De tal forma que, quando aquela batalha estourou, na metade do sétimo ano, não foi muito difícil para Voldemort atrair Harry para fora de Hogwarts e até o campo de batalha.

E Harry lutara, lutara tanto quanto lhe era possível, e ainda assim não foi o suficiente – de repente a brava criança dentro de si decidiu que aquela era uma batalha que não valia à pena ser lutada, desistindo de qualquer resistência e se aninhando no fundo da mente de Harry.

Naquela noite, o ponto culminante da dominação de Voldemort sobre a mente de Harry Potter: o jovem garoto assassinara seu tutor, destruindo também as esperanças de uma parcela razoável do mundo mágico, pois aqueles que não acreditavam que Dumbledore os salvaria, delegavam essa função a Harry Potter.

Dumbledore estava morto, e Harry Potter, corrompido.

De repente, não era mais um conto de fadas.

Milhares de pessoas deixaram de rezar naquela noite, porque a magia não funciona se você não acredita mais em fadas.

Houve, também, o primeiro suicídio em massa de bruxos de toda a história da Inglaterra. Nunca a esperança morrera de forma tão sorrateira e tão trágica.

_E se o abismo,_

_Tendo me encarado por tanto tempo, _

_decidisse me chamar para si?_

_E se eu não resistisse?_

_E se eu o fizesse_

_Faria alguma diferença? _

A guerra lá fora ainda continuava, mas Harry não se importava mais com isso.

Na realidade, Harry não se importava mais com nada, incapaz de pensar sobre coisa alguma – toda vez que começava a pensar em algo, sejam esperanças ou planos de fuga, Voldemort invadia sua mente e cortava o mal pela raiz.

Voldemort acabou se decidindo por manter Harry Potter consigo – era um brinquedinho bom e valioso demais para ser desperdiçado.

Não que isso significasse que Voldemort o tratava bem, não, de modo algum. De fato, uma das primeiras coisas que fez foi chamar alguns de seus melhores Comensais para se divertirem com Harry Potter.

Draco Malfoy não era um dos melhores Comensais, mas a influência de seu pai naquele círculo não era desconhecida, assim como sua rivalidade para com o Menino Que Sobreviveu, de tal forma que ele foi chamado para participar das festividades.

- Ei, Potter – veio a voz arrastada de Draco. Harry não se deu ao trabalho de erguer o olhar na direção de Draco, continuando a fitar com monotonia uma barata que caminhava pelo chão. – Você não acha que eu me esqueci do que eu prometi lá em Hogwarts, acha?

Harry não respondeu, e Draco se irritou; muito mais do que teria se Harry tivesse tentando enfeitiçá-lo. Na realidade, esperava que Harry tentasse reagir; ver o garoto tentar escapar sem chance alguma de sucesso teria divertido Draco imensamente.

Draco se virou na direção de Voldemort e fez um muxoxo. – Ele não diz nada.

Os lábios de Voldemort se contorceram numa vaga semelhança a um sorriso. – Sua mente está quebrada, Draco. Eu não acredito que ele ainda sinta ânimo suficiente para lutar, ou para tentar discutir com você. Mas eu garanto que ele ainda é capaz de sentir dor – e disse essa última parte de maneira incisiva, lançando um olhar na direção de Draco.

A resposta de Draco foi um largo sorriso. Ele foi até Harry, e se ajoelhou ao lado dele. – Harry, meu caro – seja por reflexo, seja por um vago interesse, Harry se virou na direção de Draco com letargia. Este voltou a sorrir, e se aproximou do ouvido de Harry. – Eu prometi que o levaria ao inferno, não é mesmo? Essa é uma promessa que eu quero cumprir.

Olhou em volta; havia alguns poucos Comensais presentes, além dele próprio, seu pai e Voldemort. Privacidade nunca foi uma palavra muito importante para ele, de qualquer maneira, e ele logo começou a tirar suas roupas. Voltou a olhar na direção de Voldemort, como se tivesse acabado de se lembrar de algo muito, muito importante.

- Oh – murmurou, seu sorriso se desfazendo por um milésimo de segundo. – Mas você pode controlá-lo, não pode?

Voldemort deu de ombros, ou quase; sua pesada vestimenta restringia alguns de seus movimentos, e esse era um deles. – Posso. Mas você não espera que eu o faça ficar correndo pela sala apenas para satisfazê-lo, não é mesmo?

- Eu só quero uma coisa – disse isso sem olhar na direção de Voldemort, mas enquanto dava um jeito de tirar a roupa de Harry, fitando o jovem com um olhar predatório.

A voz de Voldemort veio cheia de malícia. – Diga.

Draco parou de mexer nas roupas de Harry por um momento, e virou a cabeça na direção de Voldemort. Seu olhar estava decidido, com um brilho tão venenoso que poderia dar inveja à Nagini. – Apenas garanta que ele grite – e voltou sua atenção na direção do garoto de olhar vazio. – Eu quero ver o maldito Potter gritar a noite inteira.

E Voldemort achava esses espetáculos muito interessantes, especialmente pela criatividade de Draco; era como se o garoto tivesse estudado as melhores maneiras de torturar alguém sexualmente. Um dos truques favoritos, tanto de Voldemort quanto de Draco, consistia em estimular Harry até que este estivesse a ponto de gozar, e então Draco lhe lançava uma maldição _Cruciatus_ – o único Imperdoável que ainda poderia ser usado sobre Harry; sua morte não era mais interessante para Voldemort, e este já o tinha sob absoluto controle sem a necessidade de um _Imperius_. Mesmo que involuntariamente, Harry se contorcia, e gritava, gritava tanto, para satisfação dos Comensais e de Voldemort, que logo suas cordas vocais começaram a arrebentar.

Ao menos isso Voldemort consertou em seu pequeno fantoche – afinal, que utilidade ele teria se fosse incapaz de gritar?

Mas logo ele se cansou disso também, e proibiu seus Comensais da Morte de tocarem em Harry, para imenso desgosto por parte de Draco.

Voldemort agora o mantinha em uma cadeira, eternamente sentado e com o olhar vazio. Os dias continuaram passando, alheios àquele cenário de horrores, e o poder de Voldemort se expandia pela Inglaterra – ninguém poderia vencê-lo, senão seu pequeno fantoche. E Voldemort tinha seus meios para garantir que ele jamais faria isso.

Às vezes, após uma batalha particularmente difícil ou exaustiva, Voldemort gostava de se sentar em uma cadeira ao lado de Harry e conversar com o garoto – apenas conversar, pois, de alguma maneira, havia enjoado de assistir àqueles espetáculos sexuais e de tortura.

Não que conversar já não fosse tortura suficiente para o garoto, que sempre se encontrava nos limiares da consciência – e ele poderia muito bem conversar através de telepatia, agora que tinha pleno controle sobre a mente de Harry. Mas conversar já se revelava uma nova forma de tortura, já que Harry tinha extrema dificuldade em abrir a boca e falar – e então Voldemort o forçava a articular as palavras que não deveriam sair de sua mente.

Mas Harry não se importava tanto assim em ter de falar sobre assuntos que preferiria manter em segredo; não é como se sua mente fosse um lugar seguro, agora.

- Eu fiz uma visita hoje a alguns amigos seus – disse Voldemort, caminhando pela sala vagarosamente, como se tentasse intimidar Harry até mesmo pelo jeito que caminhava. Não que isso fosse necessário. – Weasleys. Estavam todos reunidos na casa do velho Arthur Weasley. Oh, e eu acredito que você também deva conhecer uma outra pessoa que estava lá, ela estudou com você, creio eu. Hermione Granger – Voldemort fez uma pausa ao dizer o nome de Hermione; já conhecia a mente de Harry bem demais para ainda ter alguma dúvida da importância daquele nome para ele. – Ela ainda é uma Granger, apesar de ter se casado com o tal Ronald Weasley. Garota de temperamento forte. Não gritou uma única vez, mesmo quando eu mesmo lhe apliquei o _Cruciatus_.

Esperou que Harry tremesse, mesmo que involuntariamente, à menção daquele fato. Mas Harry apenas ergueu o olhar na direção de Voldemort. – Ela ainda está viva.

Claro, porque alguém como Voldemort era inteligente demais, e se ele não havia falado de Hermione no passado, era porque ela ainda estava viva. Era o tipo de coisa que Harry sabia num nível tão inconsciente que ele não poderia controlar, mesmo que quisesse, e que nem mesmo Voldemort fora capaz de atingir.

- Sim. Ela e o seu querido marido ainda estão vivos, e bem longe daqui. Não se pode dizer o mesmo do restante da família, claro. Todos estão mortos, com exceção da caçula, por mero capricho de meus Comensais. Aparentemente, o jovem Malfoy decidiu brincar com a caçula dos Weasley, Ginevra. Mas a Sangue-Ruim e seu Weasley estão a salvo, provavelmente fazendo sexo como dois animais em época de reprodução – disse Voldemort. Costumava alternar entre dar muitos e poucos detalhes sobre suas conquistas a Harry Potter.

Harry voltou a olhar na direção do chão, e algo que poderia ter sido confundido com um sorriso atravessou seus lábios. Uma imagem passou pela sua mente: Hermione e Rony andando pelos corredores de Hogwarts de mãos dadas, alheios ao fato de que o mundo inteiro parecia despencar lá fora. – Então... eles se casaram. Fico feliz por eles.

Voldemort poderia ter arqueado as sobrancelhas, se ainda as tivesse. – Toda a família Weasley está morta, senão por eles e Ginevra, que só estará viva enquanto entreter Draco Malfoy – fez uma pausa, repetindo cada fato como se Harry não os tivesse ouvido. – E você está feliz por eles?

Harry fica inquieto, treme, suas mãos se seguram sobre seus joelhos, tamborilando seus dedos sobre os mesmos com apreensão. – Eu, eles – gagueja, tenta de novo. Voldemort apenas senta e espera, sabendo que isso toma todas as energias de Harry. – Eles têm um ao outro. Eles se amam – deu ênfase à última palavra. – Dumbledore certa vez me disse que eu poderia derrotar Voldemort com essa força que ele desconhecia, o tal amor – era comum que Harry falasse de Voldemort na terceira pessoa, como se mal tivesse noção de que era com ele que estava conversando. Talvez não tivesse. – E eu achei que soubesse amar, e que isso seria o suficiente. Eu amei Sirius Black, e ele morreu. Eu amei meus pais, se apenas pelas memórias. Eu amei Hermione, Rony, Gina, Luna, Neville. Eu os amei o máximo que eu pude – Harry pára por alguns instantes, começando a gaguejar e a dizer incoerências, arfando como se tivesse acabado de entrar naquela sala correndo. – E, ainda assim, não foi o suficiente. Talvez eu também não soubesse amar.

Voldemort sabia que o garoto quase nunca conseguia falar mais do que duas palavras juntas sem começar a gaguejar, ou a dizer frases inteiras que fizessem algum sentido, o que o deixou ainda mais admirado – aquelas palavras deveriam estar se remoendo dentro de sua mente por meses a fio para conseguirem sair daquela maneira quase concisa.

Voldemort não desejava a imortalidade apenas para conquistar o mundo, não, longe disso; ele também se interessava em estar nessa terra para presenciar todos os fatos que merecessem ser presenciados, para estudar todas as coisas que merecessem ser estudadas.

Harry Potter era uma dessas coisas.

- Garoto... você não se culpa?

Harry apenas erguera o olhar na direção de Voldemort, o olhar tão terrivelmente vazio que teria assustado qualquer outra pessoa. Se bem que, naqueles dias, dificilmente alguém poderia chamar Voldemort de _pessoa_. – Culpa? Pelo quê?

- Por matar Dumbledore. Por trair todos aqueles que confiaram em você – veio a voz semelhante ao sibilar de uma cobra.

Uma longa pausa. – Eu não fiz nada.

_Oh. Ele nega, então._

E tentar continuar qualquer conversa depois disso era inútil, pois Harry se fechava tão profundamente dentro de si que, muito embora Voldemort ainda pudesse controlá-lo, ele não era mais capaz de saber o que o garoto pensava. Provavelmente, não muita coisa, considerando-se seu estado débil.

Ele aprendera a ler a mente das outras pessoas há muitos anos, e essa era uma de suas habilidades favoritas. Poucas outras mentes, porém, se revelaram tão interessantes quanto a de Harry Potter – e o fato de que ele possuía controle absoluto sobre a mente do rapaz apenas tornava as coisas mais interessantes.

Ele poderia ter continuado a torturar mentalmente Harry, não fosse ter sido interrompido por Severo Snape, que acabara de entrar com pressa nos aposentos de Voldemort.

- Lorde – fez uma leve reverência, com pressa demais para se desculpar por ter interrompido seu mestre. – Os Malfoys estão sob ataque.

Voldemort se virou lentamente na direção de Severo, no que foi seguido por Nagini, que deslizou sobre o chão até se aninhar ao redor dos pés de Snape. – Explique-se.

- Bom, os Malfoys sempre foram arrogantes demais para tentarem se esconder – disse Snape, com genuíno desprezo. – Aparentemente, alguém se deu ao trabalho de atacá-los... até onde eu sei, é um grupo comandado por Hermione Granger e Rony Weasley para resgatar Ginevra Weasley.

Ao invés de dar alguma ordem a Severo, Voldemort se virou na direção de Nagini e sibilou qualquer coisa para ela, que saiu logo em seguida dos aposentos. Snape não poderia compreender o significado daquelas palavras, Harry não se dera ao trabalho de tentar.

- Ah, a esperança humana... mais uma das grandes tolices desses.... amantes de trouxas – disse Voldemort com desprezo. – Deixe-os tentar. Eu tenho certeza de que os Malfoy conseguem se defender de um ataque tão desesperado. Se quiser, mande alguns daqueles jovens Comensais para ajudá-los.

Snape assentiu com a cabeça, e já se preparava para sair quando algo o levou a se virar na direção de Harry. Ao fazer isso, percebeu que o rapaz o fitava. Não que o garoto parecesse ter noção disso; seu olhar parecia tão fora de foco e vazio que a direção de seu olhar parecia de pouca importância. Virava-se na direção da saída quando a voz de Harry, pouco acima de um murmúrio, o parou.

– Traidor.

Sem parar para pensar sobre quem Harry estava falando – poderia ter sido sobre Snape, sobre Harry, sobre o próprio Voldemort, que negava suas próprias origens mestiças – Snape saiu da sala ligeiramente mais rápido do que ele normalmente faria.

Poderiam ter pensado que aquilo estava no fim, que Voldemort logo se enjoaria de seu fantoche e que a vida de Harry logo chegaria ao fim...

... mas, novamente, as rodas do destino giraram em direções incertas.

_Nada me é mais tenro_

_Do que a vida que jamais tive_

_Vamos, entre em minha mente_

_E nunca mais me deixe_

_Nunca mais estarei sozinho_

_Se você me acorrentar_

_Mesmo em seus pensamentos_

- Como assim, Harry Potter deve ser mantido vivo? – mesmo surpreso, a voz de Voldemort não deixava transparecer mais do que um tom de emoção. Snape se remexeu na cadeira à sua frente com desconforto.

- A minha equipe de pesquisa, conforme instruída, estava pesquisando sobre a estranha ligação entre meu Lorde e o Potter – disse Snape, pausadamente. Ele realmente não queria estar ali, dizendo o que estava, na frente de quem estava. Mas ele não tinha escolha; era o único em sua equipe com autoridade suficiente para falar diretamente com Voldemort, e aquele era um assunto de certa urgência. – A estranha... ligação, que vocês dividem... – nova pausa. Voldemort passa a mão sobre a cabeça de Nagini, estranhando a incerteza de Snape. Severo não era o tipo de pessoa que precisa procurar muito pelas palavras certas para dizer algo. – Se vocês jamais tivessem deixado esse elo tão forte, talvez ainda fosse possível destruí-lo sem maiores danos a você, mas, como você o dominou de tal maneira que suas mentes estão permanentemente entrelaçadas... – nova pausa. Snape colocou uma mão sobre a cabeça, coisa que raramente fazia. – Sim, eu sei que você não pode morrer. Mas a sua mente ficaria tão destruída, caso Harry Potter morresse, que não há encantamento no mundo que poderia recuperá-la.

Snape pára de falar, olhando para Voldemort com incerteza.

E era irônico, porque em outros tempos ele teria cogitado não dar aquela informação a Voldemort – afinal de contas, ele poderia deixar que Voldemort simplesmente matasse Harry e terminasse aquele pesadelo de uma vez por todas, não é mesmo?

Mas Snape, també, já tinha perdido as suas esperanças – se é que algum dia ele as tivesse tido. E, com Voldemort, ao menos ele sabia onde estava.

No inferno.

- Compreendo – diz Voldemort após uma longa pausa. Lança um olhar preguiçoso na direção de Harry, que apenas continua a contemplar o chão, piscando poucas vezes enquanto observa alguns insetos caminharem pelo chão. – Fico... feliz, que você tenha me avisado disso, Severo. Tenha certeza de que você e sua equipe serão recompensados.

Snape se limita a fazer uma pequena reverência, nenhum traço de emoção ao ouvir essas palavras. Lança um olhar desinteressado na direção de Harry. – E o que você pretende fazer com ele, meu Lorde?

- Hmmm... – Voldemort se reclina em sua cadeira, deixando Nagini rastejar sobre seu corpo. – Bem, deixá-lo desprotegido seria um ato impensado, já que essa informação poderia vazar – e Voldemort pausa ao dizer isso, continuando cada vez mais lentamente. – E alguém poderia matar o garoto para se ver livre de mim.

E Snape se perguntava... Para quê? O domínio dos Comensais da Morte hoje era tão vasto que se Voldemort morresse algum outro Comensal tomaria seu lugar, e tudo continuaria tão nefasto quanto estava – especialmente sem nenhuma figura forte do Outro Lado. Sem Harry Potter ou Dumbledore, quem poderia salvá-los?

Snape chegou a pensar em fugir da Inglaterra, antes de se dar conta de que isso era inútil. O melhor seria esperar ali – mas esperar pelo quê?

- Não – continuou Voldemort após um instante. – Eu o manterei comigo, até o fim – virou-se na direção de Harry e, Severo quase não acreditou ao perceber isso, sorriu. – Eu tenho certeza de que ele não teria apreciado a ironia.

Ironia.

E o que se sabe sobre a vida, senão que ela é a mais irônica das damas?

- Compreendo – disse Snape e, fazendo uma pequena reverência, levantou-se para sair.

Lançou um novo olhar na direção de Harry, que parecia não ter envelhecido um dia sequer desde aquele fatídico dia, muito embora já tenham se passado cinco anos. Parecia ainda uma criança, presa para sempre dentro de sua própria mente.

Snape tentou, mas não conseguiu evitar de morder o lábio inferior. Teria sentido compaixão pelo rapaz, se ainda se lembrasse como.

_Mate-me lentamente em seus braços_

_Compartilharemos a mesma escuridão_

_Até o fim_

Voldemort se virou para o lado com preguiça, como se os gritos ao seu lado não o perturbassem. Estivera dormindo, mas não conseguiu se manter em seu mundo de sonhos ao ouvir aquele grito estridente, de tal forma que se forçou a abrir os olhos e a olhar na direção do grito – que ele sabia qual era, mesmo sem ter de parar para pensar nisso.

Como pensara, Harry estava ajoelhado ao lado de sua cadeira, com a cabeça entre as mãos e tremendo loucamente – e gritando, gritando tanto que alguém poderia achar que ele estava sob _Cruciatus_.

Voldemort não fez menção de se levantar para ir até Harry, seja para acalmá-lo ou esbofeteá-lo. Deixou que o garoto gritasse pelo tempo que quisesse – tentou, em vão, descobrir o que estava fazendo o garoto gritar daquela maneira. Era como se... se tratasse de um pesadelo, um reflexo tão íntimo, tão profundo, que ia além da compreensão racional.

Ele poderia ter feito com que Harry parasse de gritar, mas não o fez. Ao invés disso se sentou na cama, pôs os pés para fora da mesma, e pôs-se a observar Harry com doentio interesse.

Era madrugada, e quase todos deveriam estar dormindo – bem longe dali, com certeza. Harry era o único que poderia dormir nos mesmos aposentos que Voldemort – por conseguir controlá-lo totalmente, Voldemort acabou por confiar no rapaz tanto quanto confiaria em si mesmo, o que já era uma grande ironia por si só.

Quem diria que, um dia, Harry Potter iria se transformar em uma parte de Voldemort, e nada mais?

E o garoto continuava a gritar, contorcendo-se e se enrolando ao redor de si mesmo em posição fetal, batendo cotovelos e joelhos contra o chão com força. Olhos fechados, óculos quebrados ao seu lado.

E eram os gritos, os malditos gritos, que mais chamavam a atenção doentia de Voldemort.

Tom Riddle sempre foi um sádico, mesmo antes de entrar em Hogwarts – e os mais de setenta anos que vivera desde então não mudaram isso em nada. Nas primeiras vezes que usou o _Cruciatus_, ele não resistiu e se colocou ao lado de sua vítima, ouvindo os gritos desesperados como se fosse música. E agora ele ouvia Harry da mesma maneira – aquele desespero, fino e lânguido e supremo, que se apossava do garoto em certas noite era absolutamente irresistível.

Levantando-se de sua cama, ele foi até Harry e posicionou suas mãos sobre os ombros do garoto, girando-o e forçando-o a ficar deitado no chão. E então ele fez algo que não fizera por mais de sessenta anos, algo que ele quase havia se esquecido: ele beijou Harry Potter.

_Mostre-me o amor_

_Se você reconhecer sua aparência_

_Senão, apenas me mostre_

_Como me deixar envolver pela absoluta escuridão_

_Beije-me, e deixe que o mundo lá fora fique em ruínas_

_Mas não me deixe_

_Não hoje_

Mas aquelas mordidas nos lábios de Harry tanto poderiam ser chamadas de beijos quando Voldemort poderia ser chamado de ser humano. E eventualmente os gritos foram sufocados, e Voldemort acabou por descobrir o sabor do desespero de Harry – pois tudo em Harry, das lágrimas aos gritos, cheirava e tinha gosto de desespero. O mais delicioso desespero que Voldemort já tivera o prazer de experimentar.

Voldemort não entrou na mente de Harry dessa vez, ocupado demais com seu corpo para estender sua atenção à mente do rapaz. Ou, talvez, ele não quisesse impedir o rapaz de se desesperar com a situação.

Percorreu com uma das mãos o corpo do rapaz, levantando as vestes do garoto sem dificuldade – afinal, o garoto não oferecia resistência. Estuprar um bebê teria sido mais difícil do que aquilo, pensou Voldemort com certa ironia. Demorou-se sobre o antebraço esquerdo do Harry, formando círculos com a ponta de seu polegar. Ali era o lugar onde ele imprimia a Marca Negra aos seus seguidores, e era irônico, pois aquela marca representava a fidelidade de seus Comensais, e justamente o seu servo mais fiel não possuía nenhum tipo de marca, senão por aquela cicatriz em forma de raio que ainda fazia Harry se contorcer violentamente sempre que Voldemort se encontrava próximo demais. Como agora, com Harry se debatendo em vão – mas sem tentar escapar, sem tentar se livrar do enlace de Voldemort.

Foi aí que a idéia surgiu: por que não marcar seu mais fiel ser? Com um movimento rápido, rasgou as mangas das vestes largas demais de Harry, e posicionou sua varinha sobre o braço do garoto.

De repente, Harry parou de se mexer sob si, a cabeça pendendo para o lado e observando Voldemort com vago interesse. O velho homem apenas continuou a murmurar algumas palavras em latim enquanto balançava a varinha, os contornos da Marca Negra aparecendo na pele.

Se Harry tinha superado a dor de cabeça causada pelo cansaço, pelo desespero e pela proximidade de Voldemort, ele certamente não tinha superado aquela dor que percorreu seu braço e se alastrou sobre seu corpo como uma infecção com cada vez mais intensidade cada vez que Voldemort dizia uma nova palavra. Mas seus gritos não eram curtos e estridentes como antes; Harry gritou, um grito que subia sua garganta e explodia, se espalhando sobre seu corpo, sobre o quarto, através da noite – um grito longo, interminável; como aquele pesadelo terrível.

Aos poucos, a Marca foi adquirindo contornos certos – como se adquirisse força com cada novo grito de Harry. Voldemort poderia ter sorriso. Só faltava um último passo para aquela Marca ser consumada.

Mesmo que não quisesse, Voldemort já havia percebido sua obsessão por Harry Potter – inicialmente desejara matá-la, e agora o consumia, noite após noite, como a mais viciante das drogas. Talvez por isso a notícia de Severo não o tenha abalado: ele já não tencionava se livrar do garoto.

Talvez a vida inteira de Voldemort pudesse ser escrita como uma obsessão – ou melhor, várias: a obsessão pela imortalidade, pelo prestígio, pelo conhecimento sombrio, pelo poder absoluto... por Harry Potter.

Sim... aquela era uma noite de obsessões, a noite que culminaria e marcaria para sempre uma de suas maiores obsessões: controle absoluto sobre Harry Potter.

E é engraçado que, mesmo com tantos erros, Voldemort estivesse tão certo quanto a isso.

Ele se curvou sobre o corpo, sussurrando contra sua orelha palavras desnecessárias, palavras que já se encontravam na mente de Harry. – Agora é a sua vez, meu fantoche.

_Eu conheci o sabor do desespero hoje_

_É o mesmo dos seus lábios, meu caro_

E, lentamente, ele pegou a mão de Harry e posicionou sua varinha sobre ela, e a fechou. Sim, pois a parte final do encantamento teria de ser dita pela própria pessoa que estava sendo marcada – Voldemort fizera isso como um detalhe especial; se algum dia algum de seus Comensais tentasse dizer a si próprio que foi enfeitiçado e que não compactuou para que Voldemort fizesse a Marca Negra, teria de se lembrar que fora ele próprio quem dissera as últimas duas palavras do encantamento.

Duas palavras, tão simples. Ele as disse para Harry, e esperou que ele as dissesse enquanto apontava a varinha para si.

E Harry, de fato, apontou a varinha para si e disse duas palavras.

Mas não as palavras que Voldemort tinha certeza de que iria ouvir.

- Não!

Ele ainda tentou gritar, jogando-se sobre Harry e tentando lhe tirar a varinha, mas já era tarde – e no milésimo de segundo que se seguiu, enquanto a vida de Harry Potter era destruída e sua destruição se alastrava até Voldemort, o Lorde das Trevas viu tudo ruir. Não se perguntou como pudera confiar num garoto que ainda tinha uma gota do que um dia fora Harry Potter, apenas se amaldiçoou por fazê-lo.

E quando a varinha caiu sobre o chão, madeira contra madeira, o barulho foi tão ensurdecedor que o homem que um dia fora Voldemort e que agora não era mais nada se curvou sobre si mesmo em posição fetal e começou a gritar.

Quando Lúcio Malfoy o encontrou, algumas horas mais tarde, rolando sobre si mesmo ao lado do corpo sem vida de Harry Potter, Voldemort ainda gritava.

Ou melhor, aquele homem gritava – pois aquele homem não era mais Voldemort, toda a perversão doentia por poder, toda a maldade, todos os planos, todo o _maldito_ brilhantismo que sempre caracterizou o Lorde das Trevas, tudo foi destruído quando o seu cérebro se perdeu, sua mente em ruínas para sempre.

E assim a história de Voldemort e Harry Potter chegou ao fim.

_Protège Moi_

_Como nós pudemos deixar isso acontecer?_

_Você estava tão obcecado pela minha escuridão_

_E a destruição escorregou através de seus dedos_

_Juntos até o fim_

_Até o fim de nossa história_

_Carregue-me nos braços quando as cortinas baixarem_

_E leve-me ao seu inferno consigo_

_Aqui está frio demais_

_Frio demais_

E Lúcio Malfoy ainda esperou alguns meses pela melhora de Voldemort, antes de decidir assumir o comando dos Comensais da Morte de vez, juntamente com Belatriz Lestrange – seria inútil começar uma disputa de poder naquele momento, e eles decidiram dividir a Inglaterra entre si.

- Tudo bem – dissera Belatriz, que não chorara ao saber do desastre com Voldemort. – Com uma condição.

- Qual? – e ele esperou que ela pedisse por poder, por dinheiro, por homens.

- Ele – ela apontou para o canto da sala, onde Voldemort se sentava no chão, observando o caminhar das baratas com letargia. – Eu o quero comigo.

Lúcio riu, riu tanto que Voldemort apenas se encolheu, balançando a cabeça e fechando os olhos como se isso pudesse afastar o barulho de si. – Tudo bem, Lestrange. O velho quebrado pode ficar com você.

E eles sorriram, e riram, enquanto o velho quebrado apenas se balançava em seu canto, desejando com o que lhe restava de sua mente que os dois parassem de rir tão alto.

Eventualmente, o domínio dos Comensais da Morte caiu – sem a força de Voldemort, o outro lado acabou encontrando forças para resistir e contra-atacar. Nenhum dos lados ganhou a guerra durante muito, muito tempo – tempo no qual esperaram por novos líderes, que jamais apareceram. E de repente o mundo foi voltando a se acalmar, e contratos e acordos políticos foram feitos, e de repente a Inglaterra voltou a ser um bom lugar para se viver.

E de repente o mundo não sabia como contar a história de Voldemort e Harry Potter, e então aquelas linhas sombrias, aquelas linhas nefastas, horrendas e cruéis demais para serem publicadas foram queimadas, até que um dia a história, a verdadeira história, que ia muito, muito além dos fatos e que falava de resistência, coragem, obsessão e destruição, foi esquecida.

Porque algumas coisas foram feitas para serem esquecidas.

Leve-me para casa, meu amor. 

_Pois aqui está frio demais_

_E a luz machuca meus olhos_

_Guarde-me na caixinha de seu coração, por favor_

_E nunca mais me deixe sair_

_Nunca mais_

_Até o fim de nossos dias_

_Protège Moi_


End file.
